A moment in paradise
by Be all end all
Summary: Doc,Drew and Dib team up to rescue Zak from horrible threat that claims to the'God'of Irk NO CRACK PARINGS ARE IN THIS FANFICTION,just making that clear.
1. Chapter 1:Crossroads

** Chapter one**:**Crossroads**

It was a dark day in...somewhere unknown.A young boy with Black and white hair was walking up to a broken down air ship,he looked up at it and sighed he went back down the slope he just climbed up ,"What do you think hit us Doc?" asked a women with completely white hair,yet even though she had white hair she was very young-looking,"I'm not completely sure yet, but I can make a logical guess."a man replied,he, on the other hand,looked like he was in his his forty's had black hair for the most part ,his hair line was completely white and it seemed that he was blind in his right eye. The boy sat down on the grass,"It was the secret scientist,wasn't it." the boy finally spoke ,the man felt his sorrow and walked over to him and put his hand on the boy's shoulder,"Zak,it's not your fault,you didn't ask-"he stopped, figuring that it would be best not to finish his sentence .The boy stood up and walked away from his parents ,"I'm going to get some food for us,you guy's should probably stay and fix the air ship." with that being said the boy walked to the small town right below where their air ship had crashed.

on his way down the slope a grey something ,that had the build of a gorilla yet a lot thinner and taller, but he had cat like face except for his eyes which were basicly red ovels ,moving on, that something popped out right in front of Zak,  
"No Fisk,you can't come with me ,if people saw you it would cause a panic ."  
the Grey thing that was called "Fisk" then mumbled some words that were supposed to be in English "I'm sorry but people would think you were some kind of monster,I just don't want anything to happen to you, you understand right ,Fisk?" the Grey thing folded his arms as if he were insulted .  
Zak continued his walk .Not so long after he was already in the town at a near by Burger King ,"uhm..aren't you a little young to be walking alone."a man stated who was a worker at Burger got a little angry,"look my parents are caught up right now and then they sent me here to get food,obviously." Zak said very rudely,he didn't mean to be so rude,he was just going through a hard time.  
"alright kid....what was your order again" Zak opened his mouth but then noticed the guy he was talking to looked wide eyed,"Is everything alright?"he asked with concern that he was a little to harsh on the man.  
he was still frozen ,"oh god....."the man finally turned around to see what he was looking at ,it was a boy about his age with black hair and glasses and he was waring mostly black(a black jacket and pants)except for his shirt which was dark blue and had frowning face on it.  
Zak was confused, this boy looked normal ,"who is that kid?"Zak asked in wonder ,"The Devil."the man said with scared voice.

Zak was still confused what could of this boy possibly do to be thought to be a devil,the boy walked to the counter and stood next to Zak,"you installed cameras like I asked you to right?"said the boy,"for the hundredth time Dib,we already have cameras here we always have,and don't even bother asking to take a look at them the answer will and will always be, No" Dib felt sorrow he looked down a bit,"but what if he showed up." he added .Zak was suddenly interested was this he a something like Fisk?Zak suddenly jumped into the conversation,"Would he be a Cryptid?"Zak asked automatically thinking of Fisk,  
"No,apparently he's an alien!"the man shouted,Dib was annoyed,"I'm telling he is an alien!"Zak was now convinced this kid was insane,even though his own life was unbelievable ,he still couldn't see why an alien would go to Burger a girl with purple-ish hair and Gothic clothing walked in.  
Being "that age" Zak couldn't help but think she was cute "Come on moron I'm getting hungry!"she walked over to Dib and Zak ,she glanced at Zak for a second,"nice hair" she said obviously referring to the star shaped tuft of hair on Zak's head ,he blushed a little."Th-Thanks"he said with a cracking glanced at Zak for while,"um I guess you were in front of us."now Zak saw some reason in Dib ,for a few moments he thought Dib was completely insane,"thats okay you can order first"Dib smiled and began to speak but then the girl (possibly his sister) grabbed his ear "actually I feel like we should head over to Pizza hut instead."she said still holding on to her brothers ear " but Gaz!"Dib realized that he shouldn't of said anything ,and a few seconds later they both walked out .Zak finally remembered why he was there in the first place,"oh...oh yeah I guess I should order" the man raised his eyebrow .

Finally Zak got the food and returned to his parent's, "Zak what took so long? you had me worried."Zak then felt stupid for not ignoring those two kids. he looked down for a while than looked back up to his mother "um well...There was this kid,who thought an alien had been at the fast-food place I went to and I couldn't resist to here the whole story" his parent gave him 'the look' then Fisk showed up and his arm were still crossed ,"well I got the food didn't I."Zak said hoping to lighten the mood,it didn't work .Zak sat down and took a bite out of cheeseburger,"Come on mom,I didn't mean to take as long as I did I swear."  
His parents ignored him and continued to try to fix their air ship

On the other side of town (about fifty miles away from Zak's crashed air ship)  
a boy with black hair and green skin who was in a red outfit ,was walking to his home,once inside a dog-looking thing who was standing on two legs,had a zipper on his chest and stomach and green fur quickly ran to the boy ,"What is it GIR?" he asked with strained voice the dog thing than fell backwards and began to speak"I ATE A CUPCAKE!!"the boy then gave GIR a annoyed look "thats very nice GIR,but we have more important things to do!" the boy then had no hair,his eye's turned red and bug-like and his fingers were now more like claws and he had antane's on top of his head,"come GIR! we have important things to attend too." he walked down a stair case and reached a couch and something that looked like a TV "we must observe." he stated he turned on the TV and on the screen was a title 'Weird World'  
then a great big smile formed on his face,"This is the most enjoyable thing I've ever seen on ths reached planet!" the boy-like thing shouted "I LOVE CANDY!!"GIR yelled with no apparent reason "be quiet GIR! it's starting."

Now on the TV was a man wearing a white mask and a blue cape,"Greetings and bienvenue my frightful friends." the man calmly said "I've been looking at a fairly interesting monster who is known to be called 'Medusa',you've all heard of her of course,she is quite on I've gathered some very interesting facts about her-" suddenly the TV turned off "NOOOOO!!!"the creature cried. He turned to his odd pet,"GIR!check whats going on!" he screamed. He ran up his stairs and heard knocking on his door,he quickly got into his human disguise,and opened the door,"What!"at the door was man,"You haven't payed your power bill."the man said annoyed ,"Curse you Power company!!!"  
the man still had the same look on his face,"well how do I fix it!?OUT WITH IT HUMAN!"he shouted like usual "you pay the bill,what did you say your name was?"the man asked. The creature turned to him and glared,"I did not say my name yet,human!but if you must know it's Zim,NOW LEAVE BEFORE I VAPORIZE YOU!"Zim Slammed the door in the man's face. He got out of his human form and called the power company,"Hello?"a woman's voice said "yes hello,now a man came to me and said I needed to pay for my power,now tell me how I do that and I won't kill you!"the woman who was speaking quickly hung up "Hello? Drats!" Zim quickly ran down the stairs to his pet GIR ,"It's no use! these humans will not tell me how to get the power back on!well I guess I have no choice but to slaughter them all!" Zim then picked up a huge gun and ran up the stairs,GIR fallowed both went into a big room mostly filled with weapon's .  
Zim only took four or five of them and stuffed them into his back pack and ran down the stairs once again to get his telephone.

He got back into his human form and ran all over his town he couldn't seem to find where the power company was.  
about six hours later Zim still had no luck,"Blast! where are they!"Zim said out of breath "wait!" Zim pointed to a forest range with what looked like a jet of some sort. "Come GIR! it's time we get our pay back!" they ran up a large slope to the jet they finally got up to where the jet was. Zim was hiding behind a tree waiting for the perfect time to attack ,"My radar says they crashed about fifteen miles away from this point."a women said with a British act-sent .This was the perfect time for Zim to ran into site of the woman,"PREPARE TO DIE HUMAN!!!" The woman had orange hair tied up in a bun and was waring a blue jump suit ,"What on earth!"she woman dogged the blast that Zim had just shot, then she took out a gun of her own and aimed underneath Zim .He reloaded his gun and aimed for the woman,finally she had the perfect aim and underneath Zim was portal once he realized this he fell through and landed in a tree about eight yards away from where he was fighting the woman,"Who are you?!"The woman shouted,"That does not matter! you and the power company shut down my electricity!"The woman was very confused,"Now I am obviously trying to kill you,hold still human!".

As Zim began to aim the woman spoke again,"Wait!"she yelled."Did you say you wanted to kill the power company?"he was annoyed at this "Yes human!"  
the woman fired her gun again transporting Zim right beside swiftly took away his gun pointed it right in his face,"Now I'll ask you again who-what are you?".A smile spread across Zim's face," Alright then,human!"Zim quickly took off his human disguise and back into his normal form,"You....are you the Saturday's side? or are you some kind of cryptid?".Zim grunted," I have no idea what you mean,now since I told you who I am you should do the same for me."The woman nodded"As you wish,My name is Miranda Grey,and I'm looking for a family that go by the name Saturday,have seen anyone like that?"Zim was annoyed "No human,I came out here to kill the power company and nothing more than that!"Miranda put down his gun,"I still don't know your name."she said,Zim stood up dusted himself off,"I don't care,come on GIR lets go back home!"he shouted,GIR came running and they set off .

While Zim and GIR were walking Back home, Miranda still felt that they had something to do with the Saturday's so she cleverly put a GPS on his gun.  
She and her robot (who had been in the jet while she and Zim were fighting)  
set out to look for the Saturdays,after all they were only fifteen miles away.  
Miranda turned around,"Wait,were being ambush-"before she could fish her sentence a giant serpent wrapped around her,squesing her way to hard.  
Miranda cried out in pain,her robot tried to help but was surrounded of what looked like a dragon's ,"Why are you doing this!" Miranda Shouted.  
"for Kur...." the serpent hissed .Miranda was surprised ," But why are you after me.."she said faintly ,"Because your hunting him,and more importantly I'm hungry."Miranda couldn't reply,and a few minutes later she had fainted,and her robot was destroyed,"she'll make a good snak later,but now we must focus on the Irken." the serpent took Miranda away and traveled deeper into the forest.

* * *

alright chapter one is finished!

hopefully I'll get in chapter two by tomorrow

and oh by the way the the clause "power company" was referred to six times. you know how Zim is ;D


	2. Lets forget this ever happened

If you read the first chapter of this fan fiction...

FORGET IT!

I'm starting over...I didn't know it was _that_ bad.

So its best you don't remember anything in this chapter...'cause it SUCKS!


End file.
